Episode 4 (Creation Voltion Episode)
Episode 4 is a translate (The Portal Generation) in a Ben 10: Creation Voltion. Plot Gwen holding a Reshiram flew down, where is Ben revolution. "That's impossible!" Gwen said. "What?" Ben said. "If you can't control something, you don't truly understand it." Gwen said, has been revealed with Perodua Alza EX is non-speaked. "Perodua Alza EX, you are talking about!" Ben yelled. "It said that Perodua Alza EX sound like Techadon more, is a unknown species." Kevin said. Ben transformed. "Close-Pad!" When Ben merge with Perodua Alza EX charged into voice. "Close-Pad is working." Gwen said. Suddenly, a giant spaceship landed. Ben merge back into Perodua Alza EX is voice, that Ben glowed green with voice by Perodua Alza EX is a glowed normal. "Is that...OMG IT'S A TECHADON WEAPON MASTER SHIP! I HATE TECHADONS!" Kevin said. "It is that, i'm voice." Ben said as a voice of Perodua Alza EX. Although Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX appearance of Creation Voltion. "No, that is because can Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX anymore!" Gwen cried. Then, Inspector 13 came out. "Impossible, don't you dare ripoff 'Inspector #13!" Although Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented. Stop breaking the fourth wall and I'll consider thinking about it. "Stupid." Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX said. "Specimen. Half-blood Terran. Has DNA of other species. Must. Cut his organs open. To study." Said 13. "Over that is impossible!" Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented said. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented and attacks 13, but smashed the powers. "You never give now, we too, me cannot revolution of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX." 13 said. "Me?" Ben said as a voice of Perodua Alza EX is didn't not using Mind-Control Imunity power. "No!" Gwen said. "What?" Ben said as a voice of Perodua Alza EX. 13 caught Gwen in a web and carried him inside. 20 seconds later... "Not while the Diagon lives. If you want it you'll have to take it from me." Ben said as a voice of Perodua Alza EX. "You are talking about... GWEN'S GONE!" Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented yelled. "That's believe me is a Perodua Viva?" Ben said as a voice of Perodua Alza EX. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented and facepalmed. "That's midden." Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented sad. "Alien is montage." Ben said as a voice of Perodua Alza EX. Meanwhile... Gwen was strapped into a table with all those blades like Vilgax had in "Secrets". "Is this going to be painful?" Asked Gwen. "Very." Replied 13. "Okay. Wait. LEMME OUT!" Gwen responded. Evenwhile... "Like water skiing without the water....or the skiis." Ben said as a voice of Perodua Alza EX. Ben transformed. "Chromastone!" Chromastone said as a voice by Perodua Alza EX. "Perfect." Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX said. Meanwhile... 13 put him to sleep. "I hate annoying people." Said 13. Then, a laser blasted the ship door. Chromastone, Kevin, Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX and Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX walked in. "Give us our friend or get zeroed." Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented. Awkward silence. "Oh come on! Gwen makes stupid Gwen puns, people laugh. I make stupid Gwen puns, people stare!" Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX said. "Because you suck." Said Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented. "I HATE OFF-TOPIC!" Screamed 13. 13 shot the concussion swarm and blew up Kevin, but three did using Mind-Control Imunity powers. "You best shot nodded anymore, that did not invulneable." Chromastone said as a voice of Perodua Alza EX. They got up. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX distracted 13 while Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX freed Gwen. "Epic." Gwen said. 13 shot a beam at Gwen. "Perfect. Used form!" Gwen said. Gwen slapped in did. "Go!" Gwen said. Gwen's Mannamatrix but it shot a beam at Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX, Kevin, and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX turning into any aliens form. "Jetray!" Jetray is speaked of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented. "Diamondhead!" Diamondhead is speaked of Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX. "Echo Echo!" Echo Echo is speaked of made Kevin in Ultimate Alien. Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX, Kevin, and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX attacks 13, but blew up at the along away, but hitting down, that flew away. "Yes." 13 said. Meanwhile... Gwen had a device in his belly button. "That's everyone, we cannot released of montage again." Diamondhead is speaked of Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX. Chromastone did. "Gwen?" Diamondhead is speaked of Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 EX. "You cannot sacrifice." 13 walked in again. "13!?" Jetray is speaked of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented. 13 shot a beam at the four is a falling down. "It is released." "Going away, Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX!" Chromastone said as a voice of Perodua Alza EX. Ben detransformed. "I am, Ben Tennyson. Ben 10." Ben said as a voice of Perodua Alza EX. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, you have me prison alone." 13 said. "Going, catch!" Jetray is speaked of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented. "But..." Ben said as a voice of Perodua Alza EX. Is merge back fused into normal. "I'm normal!" Perodua Alza EX said that Ben is voice completed. His hitting by on 13. "Techadon, get them!" "Mannamatrix. FastTrack, Heatblast, and Four Arms!" Gwen nodded. They three transformed. "Four Arms! Whoa, didn't even know that was still in there!" Four Arms is speaked of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented happy. Ben transformed. "First-Aid!" First-Aid said. "Everything, that's my make powerful of greater. And then..." Four Arms is speaked of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented stopped. First-Aid healling Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented. "Fire!" Four Arms is speaked of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented and using Sonic Clap returned at 13, but still work. "Ha!" 13 laughed. 13 throws a Vice Belt is a Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented and shocks him. "Arrrrgggghhhhhhhh!" Four Arms is speaked of Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition EX advented and screamed. Stopped and fainted. "Now you cannot me." 13 said. Ben transformed. "Humungousaur!" Humungousaur evolved. "Ultimate Humungousaur EX!" Ultimate Humungousaur EX said. Ultimate Humungousaur EX shot energy beam at the 13 but still glowed. "You cannot released." Ultimate Humungousaur EX summons Zekrom to attack 13. Continued later...